Celos
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Link ah estado enfurruñado y encerrado en el ático como un subnormal un par de semanas, Pit esta preocupado por ello. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, Link esta muuuy celoso. LinkxPit, yaoi, #FailSummary


Buenos días/noches/tardes, creían que se habían desecho de mi no? pos no, aquí con otro fic yaoi, esta vez LinkxPit, hay tan poco de esta pareja, carajo, siempre me gustan las parejas de las que hay poco material :( eeeen fin, me extendí un poco, pero espero y les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Smash y sus personajes no son mios

**Parejas: **LinkxPit, insinuaciones de SamusxZelda y un poquito-muy poquito-de PitxPalutena y ZeLink

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, insinuaciones de yuri y hetero, celos, cosas gays, Link tsundere(?)

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la mansión Smash; él sol iluminaba la mansión alzada en el lugar, dándole un aire majestuoso, el aire corría cálido, las flores florecían en el jardín, los niños correteaban por ahí bañando la tarde de risas, las aves cantaban y… para Link eso le valía una mierda.

En una habitación en penumbras-AKA el ático de la mansión-, con las cortinas levemente corridas solo dejando pasar un débil rayo de sol a través del vidrio de la ventana, en una silla al lado de esta un muy enfurruñado Link, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido a más no poder y su boca reducida a una línea recta, echaba humo por sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Guuu…

Desvió levemente sus ojos hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, sin ver nada que le interesara un poco volvió a concentrar su mirada donde estaba antes; el muy interesante señor suelo.

Seguramente se preguntaran que hizo que el joven guerrero hyliano; vencedor de grandes batallas, héroe legendario y elegido de las diosas se enojara y enterrara en un oscuro rincón berrinchudo como un niño pequeño, pues era más simple de lo que parecía, simple y llanamente estaba celoso. "No estoy celoso" Se dijo aun en la etapa de la negación.

Ya llevaba por lo menos unas semanas así; en un rincón, enojado y de mala leche, apenas gruñendo y bufando de vez en cuando, según Mario ya le estaban saliendo telarañas, esto último nadie lo ponía en duda.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió emitiendo un chirrido molesto, rápidamente dirigió su mirada afilada a la puerta, dando la impresión de un perro guardián con rabia.

-Oh, lo siento, venía a buscar algo-Dijo sin cuidado Samus, que había entrado en el pequeño y cerrado cuarto.

Link asintió con la cabeza, enterrando sus uñas en sus pobres e inocentes brazos.

La rubia reviso unas cuantas cajas, por aquí y por allá para sacar unos libros cubiertos de polvo, mascullando algo como; "… ¿Para qué quiere unos polvorientos y viejos libros teniéndome a mí?" obviamente refiriéndose a la soberana de Hyrule.

Miro de soslayo a Samus que tomaba los libros y se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de salir dijo con un tono cansado:

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con el berrinche de novio celoso? Ya están apostando cuando te aparecerá moho.

-No sé de qué hablas-Dijo cortante el-aun-enfurruñado elfo.

-Vamos Link.

Dejo los libros sobre una mesa que estaba cubierta por una sucia sabana. La caza recompensas se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con una cara molesta a Link, que le devolvió la mirada.

-Ya vas para el mes enojado por una idiotez, sentado en ese estúpida silla—Le señalo con un dedo acusador, casi escupiendo las palabras-, Zelda está más preocupada por ti que por mi…

El rubio rodo los ojos, si no tenía que ver con algo que a Samus le interesara, ella no se preocuparía y lo dejaría hundirse en se miseria.

-Ejem—Se aclaró la garganta mirando un poco avergonzada a Link por su desliz-. L-lo que quería decir era que están preocupados por tu estado.

El héroe de Hyrule se encogió de hombros, estaba tan berrinchudo que ni siquiera le importaban sus buenos amigos a los que tanto apreciaba.

Samus bufo, así no llegaría a ningún lado. Miro por unos segundos a Link y sonrió para sí misma, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir para-tal vez-hacer cambiar de opinión al elfo.

-Pit ha estado muy preocupado si no te has dado cuenta, se pasa el día buscándote por todos lados y cuando lo ignores se ve muy, pero muuuy triste—Dijo con un tono majadero y lastimero.

Al ver como las puntiagudas orejas de Link se movían al escuchar eso, Samus canto victoria para sí; "Soy una maldita genio, ¡victoria!"

Link puso una cara preocupada y triste, miro de nuevo por el pequeño espacio dejado por el cortinaje, pudo divisar a un muy preocupado Pit mirando por los alrededores, sintió como mil cuchillas acribillaban su pecho, la culpa empezó a torturarlo. Empezó a temblar levemente como si estuviese tentado a salir corriendo de ahí. Samus al ver esa reacción ya estaba alabándose a sí misma y a todo ese jugoso dinero que ganaría con la apuesta que hizo; que Mario empezara a vaciar sus fontaneros bolsillos… ¡PERO! En ese momento Link volvió su mirada enojada al suelo, la rubia trago espeso.

En el jardín se pudo ver como cierta diosa se acercaba al ángel y apoyaba su mano en su hombro, mirando preocupada al castaño.

-No, no me moveré—Afirmo acomodándose en la silla, que seguro ya tenía la forma del trasero de Link.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué?—Gruño la caza recompensas, que ya se aseguraba la apuesta en sus manos.

Link hizo un gesto de desprecio con la cabeza, Samus que sentía que si no se iba inmediatamente de ahí le rompería la cara al chico de un golpe bufo molesta.

-Vete a la mierda—Sentencio cogiendo los libro saliendo del oscuro ático.

El rubio negó con su cabeza para sí mismo para luego suspirar rendido. "Tal vez, solo tal vez si estoy celoso"

¿Y qué es lo que dejo tan celoso y berrinchudo a este lindo y buen elfo? Tres palabras; "Nuevo luchador anunciado" ¿y quién era el nuevo luchador que causo este pequeño-no tan pequeño-problemita entre la linda pareja? Tres palabras también; "La diosa Palutena"

Simple como esto;

_Una épica batalla de entrenamiento entre Pit y Link solicitada por Master Hand, ninguno de los dos se negó y gustosos aceptaron pelear. Todo perfecto y bien, ambos disfrutando la pelea que parecía a muerte-aunque no fuese así-para luego ir a relajarse al cuarto que compartían y mimarse el resto de la tarde. Un plan perfecto… bueno, perfecto y factible hasta que una figura intercepto su bumerang que se dirigía al ángel, ambos vieron pasmados a cierta diosa para en medio de ambos._

_-¿Lady Palutena?-Pregunto Pit anonadado por la repentina introducción._

"_¿Palutena?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el elfo._

_¡Bingo! La maravillosa diosa Palutena entro como luchadora al Smash._

_Link se quedó casi en blanco mirando a Pit casi eufórico acaparando toda la atención de la diosa, que le sonreí a Pit, divertida por la euforia del ángel que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar sin energía por todos los movimientos que hacía._

_El elfo endureció su expresión luego de unos segundos de ser olímpicamente ignorado por su adorado castaño, que estaba más concentrado en la diosa._

_Palutena cayendo en cuenta de la pesada mirada del hylian le miro y sonrió encantadoramente._

_-Tú debes de ser Link ¿cierto? Pit me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡es un placer! Soy Palutena._

_-Lo mismo digo, lady Palutena—Dijo ocultando su mordacidad con cortesía, dando una reverencia ante la diosa. "Mentira" Pensó, él no estaba nada placentero de conocer a la mujer que ahora mismo le quitaba toda la atención que por derecho le pertenecía, obviamente estaba cegado por una ráfaga de celos._

_En ningún momento aparto la mirada de Pit, quien le reía y hablaba animado a la diosa, que le correspondía. _

_Rápidamente apareció Master Hand, acompañado de Crazy Hand y los demás peleadores anunciados hasta el momento, brevemente introdujo a la diosa, que se presentó encantada como luchadora ante los demás peleadores. Hubo un banquete de bienvenida._

_-Guuu…-Gimió lastimeramente como un perro Link._

_El elfo que en esos momentos miraba al ángel aun entretenido hablándole como si fuese un loro a su diosa e ignorándolo-sin querer obviamente-en el proceso solo hacía que la sangre le quemara con rabia dentro de sus venas._

_Una vez terminada la cena, todos los luchadores se dirigieron a sus asuntos. Palutena prefirió irse a su cuarto, despidiéndose-"¡Por fin!"-de Link y de Pit. En efecto, Link había estado casi encima de Pit durante casi toda la tarde aunque aun así el ángel ni se dignó a mirarle, más entretenido en aglomerar a la diosa, que de vez en cuando le dirigía la palabra a Link, pero este "tan" conversador como era apenas respondió con monosílabos._

_-¡Ah! Estoy tan feliz de que lady Palutena se valla a quedar como luchadora, ¿no crees que es súper duper genial? ¡Además de que es tan fuerte! Realmente lady Palutena es la mejor—Exclamaba aún demasiado entusiasmado-para molestia de Link, que en estos momentos odiaba no ser la fuente de adulaciones y adoración de su lindo novio-por la llegada de su diosa._

_-Como digas—Dijo cortante._

_Pit miro un poco preocupado a Link, normalmente Link no es el señor conversador ni nada por el estilo, pero antes jamás había respondido tan cortante hacia sus conversaciones._

_-¿Pasa algo?—Dijo preocupado posando su mano en el hombro del hylian._

"_¿¡Y pregunta si pasa algo!?" Vocifero mentalmente, sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Respiro profundamente y saco algo brusco la mano de Pit, que miro apenado a Link, que sin decir nada se fue por el silencioso pasillo, sin decirle nada al pobre ángel que como despistado que era, no se había dado cuenta de que había herido los sentimientos del elfo… y que le había generado un ataque de celos mortal._

_Desde ese día Link dejo de hablarle a Pit y prácticamente pasaba de él, hablándole solo si era justamente necesario y encerrándose en el abandonado ático para evitar a su preocupado novio."_

Link no es generalmente celoso, tiene una confianza extrema en el ángel y jura en su terror a los cucos que Pit lo ama, que jamás lo dejaría de hacer y que siempre sería su prioridad… hasta ahora. "No es que la odie" Se afirmó a sí mismo, realmente sería estúpido odiar solo por robar su preciada atención del ángel a esa mujer, sería impropio del siempre amistoso y servicial Link. Pero eso no evitaba que se muriera de celos por haber sido ignorado por su querido ángel, es más, lo tomo como una respuesta correcta el hacerle la ley del hielo a Pit por haber sido ignorado, lo tomo como lo más normal, pensando; "Si él me ignora, pues bien, lo ignoro, que se vaya con su muy querida diosa Palutena, me resbala"

Aunque en verdad se moría por ignorar al ángel, quería atravesarse con la espada maestra en vez de seguir con su enojo y sus celos, pero su orgullo de guerrero no estaría tranquilo hasta no tener la victoria de esa batalla. Si, el fuerte de Link no es la inteligencia.

Suspiro sintiendo como le palpitaba la cabeza, tanto enojarse solo hacía que su cabeza le palpitara dolorosamente. Sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por su conducta actual.

Pensándolo un poco-gran hazaña para él si era algo no relacionado con sus heroicas hazañas pasadas-, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba siendo muy injusto con Pit, haciendo memoria recordó el tiempo en que Pit se moría de celos porque él le ponía demasiada atención a la princesa Zelda. Link se sintió una verdadera mierda.

-Soy un hipócrita—Murmuro para si.

Miro para todos lados sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo que sería realmente idiota de su parte ir y decir; "Me puse celoso porque no me ponías atención siendo que yo eh hecho lo mismo, pero de igual, perdón Pit." Parecería un imbécil, si es que aún no lo hacía.

-Hummmm…

Se recostó sobre la silla, pero en cuanto lo hizo recordó el día en que llego Palutena y los celos rugieron con rabia en lo más profundo de sí.

Tan concentrado como estaba, no escucho unos débiles e indecisos pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta, que fue abierta levemente, revelándose la angustiada y nerviosa cara de cierto ángel de ojos azules.

-¿Link?

Una voz que Link conocía demasiado bien lo llamo desde la puerta, sorprendiéndolo. Nervioso y torpe se levanta de golpe de la silla, casi cayendo en el intento de hacerlo.

-¿¡Pit!?—Chillo alarmado al ver al castaño entrar el cuarto y encender el interruptor de la luz.

"¿Cómo?" se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿or qué y cómo de tantas semanas el chico logro dar con él? "Samus" se auto respondió al recordar a la rubia y su interrupción de antes.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Link se sintió más cobarde que nunca, ni podía mirar a Pit, ya que si lo hacía pasarían dos cosas; 1° Se sentiría como el peor ser existente y 2° Sus celos volverían a prenderse y estallar como juegos artificiales.

Pit nervioso y preocupado tomo aire y miro decidido a Link, que no parecía querer dar la cara.

-Link—Lo llamo fuerte y claro sin duda en su voz, temiendo que en cualquier momento sus nervios le ganarían y terminaría por huir del cuarto por olvidarse de lo que quería decir.

-¿Hm?

Al oír el ruido producido por su novio, Pit decidió seguir hablando al saberse dueño de la atención del rubio.

-No sabes lo preocupado y triste que eh estado por tu culpa, ¡ni siquiera sé que hice que te empezaste a portar así!—Dijo acusador sin apartar su mirada del hylian.

Solo silencio vino del más alto, que no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Al no ver reacción Pit decidió seguir.

-¡No sabes lo mucho que te eh echado de menos!—Dijo sinceramente al tiempo que sentía que se echaría a llorar.

Link, que se vio desarmado al ver la expresión de Pit y oír sus palabras sintió el terrible impulso de querer atrapar en sus brazos al más bajo y no dejarlo ir jamás… peeeero, se quedó en su lugar estoico.

-Pues….-Murmuro hecho un manojo de nervios.

Antes de articular algo siquiera coherente fue acallado por Pit, que aún tenía mucho que decir.

-Realmente no sé qué hice pero lo siento mucho, sabes que te quiero más que a nada, Link…

Pit sentía su corazón latirle acelerado por un frenesí de sentimientos que lo atacaban con la guardia baja, solo quería que todo fuese como antes del raro berrinche de Link.

-No te disculpes—Dijo cabizbajo Link, sabiendo que la culpa no la tenía Pit, la tenía él por ser tan cabezota… aunque en parte si la tenía Pit.

-¿Entonces?

Miro extrañado a Link, buscando alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué paso que me has ignorado y portado tan raro?

Ladeo de un lado a otro la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del silencioso rubio, intentando descifrar que ocultaba este, aun mostrando claramente lo afligido que estaba.

Ese gesto tan lindo hizo que Link se sintiese la criatura más vil que pudiese alguna vez pisado la faz de la tierra por haber afligido a tal ángel, nunca mejor dicho. Pero eso también hizo que recordara el día que hizo que se enfadara tanto-y se pusiera tan celoso-por lo que la furia le cayó igual que un balde de agua fría, hablo prácticamente sin siquiera pensar.

-No sé por qué te preocupa tanto, mejor vete con tu "lady Palutena"—Dijo mordaz quitando su mirada de Pit y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh?

El más bajo se quedó pasmado por lo dicho… … … "¿¡EH!?" Cayendo en cuenta de lo que paso, Pit se sintió bastante mal. Se acercó hasta Link y agarro débilmente la túnica verde que siempre usa Link, este último bajo la mirada sorprendido.

-Así que era eso… lo siento, estaba muy emocionado porque en verdad extrañaba a lady Palutena—Dijo lentamente, levanto su rostro para mirar a los ojos a Link-. Ella es muy importante para mí ya que es mi primera amiga y la quiero mucho, ¡pero más te quiero a ti! Digo, ella es muy importante, pero ahora tú también lo eres e incluso más, lo siento.

Link no sabía dónde esconderse, a veces la sinceridad de Pit lo aniquilaba.

-Pit, yo… lo siento, no tienes que disculparte, fue infantil-e hipócrita de mi parte-enojarme contigo, ¿me perdonas?—Nerviosamente Link hablo, mirando apenado al castaño.

Pit sonrió y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza tirándosele encima a Link para abrazarlo, torpemente Link correspondió el abrazo, suspirando aliviado.

"¡Waaa! A veces Link es muy tierno" Pensó para si Pit apretando al rubio.

-¿Samus te dijo que estaba aquí?-Pregunto Link seguro de que era así.

-¿Hum? De hecho si, Samus es muy amable ¿cierto?-Dijo alegre separándose un poco para mirar a Link.

El hylian hizo una mueca, le debía una-y muy grande-a la rubia.

-Pit.

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero.

Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó para besar al castaño que un poco confundido correspondió el beso.

-¡Yo también!

Después de eso Link tuvo que aprender a dejar de ser tan impulsivo… y Samus gano la apuesta e invito a cenar a Zelda, el pobre Mario quedo sin dinero.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado... me sorprende lo largo que quedo, en un inicio seria más corto, ojala pudiese escribir tanto cuando escribo IkexMarth #BaleBergaLaBida

Si les gusto agradezcan con favoritos y reviews, son gratis!


End file.
